Session One
Anikid9000: It was, is, and will be…. An early fall morning near the ageless capital, a light puffy fog already creeping and swirling about the grand domes of the University nested on the cliffs hanging over the port. The air bites at one’s skin despite the strong sunlight that is hidden by the massive domes of the school. A trio has arrived at the school, all new, fresh, and unusual in their own ways but able to shape the world around them the same. Tis only morning though, and a professor of theirs that they share has offered them a guided tour of some of the university’s more impressive fixtures. Ukumari: Ukumari is already fast asleep, dribbling drool onto the ground as she is carried by the lumbering bear Izumari - the bear spirit propped over his back like a saddle as she sleep-talks, mentioning something about 'thats mine you mangey human'. Setsuna: Regardless if she has formerly introduced herself or not, probably not, Setsuna is probably just standing to the side by these other two wondering why the hell a girl is being carried around by a bear and why another is wearing a ton of jewelry. "..." Ukumari: The red sigils upon Ukumari's coat and headband idly pulse like a heartbeat. The bear carrying her nudges its nose against Setsuna's leg. Within the bears mouth is a letter, the same one she had gotten. Vesperia: "Hmmm? Has your curiosity been piqued by some facet of my appearance?" the pink-light-limned girl asks the human with a tilt of her head. Her words sound like they are less conceited and more genuinely curious, though her intonation sounds a tad stilted. "These are genuine jewels! They are far more lightweight than they look," holding up one of the longer gemstones that dangles from her headdress. Vesperia: "I carry these upon my person, for I am the brightest star in the night sky, Vesperia Lumina!" the dark-haired little lady yells out in a manner a delusional berk might, striking a goofy pose. The light suffusing her intensifies sharply for a few moments, and the air takes on a metallic scent, before it all dies down and she curtsies elegantly. "What is your name, miss?" she asks Setsuna with a jovial smile. Setsuna: Setsuna stares blankly at Vesperia before looking away, coughing awkwardly."... I was just wondering if you two were who I was suppose to be meeting with." She looks down at the bear uncomfortably for a moment before glancing at a letter in her hand. "I guess you match you the description..." She'll put the paper away into her pack. "Azaki Setsuna..." Vesperia: "We have been preordained to meet indeed, then!" Vesperia lays a black-gloved hand on Setsuna's shoulder in an awfully chummy manner, before turning to the dozing-off bear. "And I believe this would be our third associate, the ursine... ' Ukumari: The letter in the bears mouth would unfurl to reveal a name at the bottom - Ukumari-to-Izumari. It then swallows the letter whole with idly crunches and rips of paper. Vesperia: "We have been preordained to meet indeed, then!" Vesperia lays a black-gloved hand on Setsuna's shoulder in an awfully chummy manner, before turning to the dozing-off bear. "And I believe this would be our third associate, the ursine... 'Ukumari,' was it?" she asks while extending a finger to lightly prod at the bear. Ukumari: Poking the bear seems to disturb Ukumari's sleep slightly as she idly swats her hand towards Vesperia's direction before it plummets down back over the fur of the bear. Setsuna: The black haired girl stares down at the probably shorter one. She glances at the hand on her shoulder. "I see... Hmm..." She'll turn to stare at the bear again. "Do you talk by chance..?" She's asking the bear. Ukumari: The bear growls and shakes its head in a clumsy manner, finally swallowing the letter. Anikid9000: Down the old steps of what looks to be the central rotunda joyfully steps down with youthful man of 54, coat tails chasing after him. Though I say he’s a man, in terms of shape and size he’s really more of a bear, his great arms seemingly able to match the old heroes just based off their width. “Haha, hello there, fine morning is it not?” the man yells out towards the trio, his voice like thunder as it echos through the surrounding valley. This is the professor you assume. Vesperia: "I believe this raises the further question of which one of these is our 'Ms. Ukumari'--it could be the larger fellow for all we know!" The crystal-bearing girl clap-clap-claps her hands together before turning her attention to the man who is only metaphorically a bear. Vesperia: "Meteorologically speaking, no, professor!" she yells out as if it was something to be happy about, curtsying towards the scholar. "I have experienced much better climes and bouts of the weather, but ah, this day will do just swell nevertheless," shrugging her shoulders and raising her palms. Ukumari: The bear plops down on its behind, as the girl upon its back slowly descends down to the cold ground, still snoozing without any evidence of disturbed sleep. Tied around the bears neck is a large scarf woven with exotic Verden patterns. Setsuna: "He shook his head..." This affirms to her that it's capable of basic communication. Though then her attention was brought to someone that confused her more than the bear. A man with dark skin? What? The girl looks him over with an obviously confused look, though doesn't say anything at risk of being rude. She'll give him a nod of acknowledgement. Anikid9000: "A-ah, I see. Well, I personally rate this along the best of mornings, though it has hardly anytthing to do with the weather if you take my meaning, huhu." The man gives you all a quick hand shake (inculding the bear, whom he seems specifically atuned with) after which he starts to walk abck up the stairs before notcing he has left his toures. "Oh, huhu, sorry. Now, would each of you follow me to the inner rotuna? It has some quite interesting Agilo specimens and then we can move on to the specific wands." Setsuna: Setsuna stares at his hand when she goes to shake hers. "Uh... Okay." She pretends to understand what he just said and goes to follow him. Vesperia: Vesperia's handshake is really quite light--feeble, even, and she barely manages to conceal a small whimper of struggle with the professor's hand. She then awkwardly pulls away and puts on a pleasant expression, bouncing on her high heels, as if pretending the handshake never happened. Cosmo or some say Cosmonaut: Sorry, have to leave for a bit Cosmo or some say Cosmonaut: Be back in like.. 20-30 Vesperia: "Historical specimens are all well and dandy for a good day's study, professor, but my fancy is most piqued by these 'wands,'" uttering that word with a certain sense of wonder, a bright glimmer in her eyes as she stares skyward past the fog. "Magical apparati are quite rare in this day and age, I understand--from where did this university collect these wands, hmmm?" Setsuna: 'What.' Vesperia: "Hmmm? Is something the matter, Ms. Azaki?" The girl in the trailing gown cranes her head to glance towards the human. "Do you not have an appreciation for devices of great wonder and mystery?" she queries in an enthusiastic manner, like she was trying to pump up Setsuna. Setsuna: "... What? I didn't say anything." The girl coughs again, shaking her head."I'm ready to see them..?" Anikid9000: The inside of the central rotunda clearly shows the extreme level of stone masterwork that went into this school, as different patterns and schemes within the walls become apparent and form a crisscross star of sorts of many different colors across the ceiling, stained glass joining in the work of art. At the center stands an impossibly tall being of ancient mythology now a stuffed, skin dried model for amusement: Polyphemus, the cyclops of myth. “This stuffing was bought over around four hundred years ago by the resident queen. If you look closely, you see an slice of the mythical blade tore into the skin around the socket.” Vesperia: "Ah, a star pattern! Such delightful tribute to the guides of the night sky! I am so dearly touched Professor!" Vesperia throws her silk-gloved hands onto her blushing cheeks as her eyes jubilantly roll upward, before the girl in the gown calms down just a few seconds later. "Oh, what am I saying--of course you did not design this architecture, so my best wishes should go to the proper engineers instead..." all mellow now. Setsuna: Setsuna stops being as confused as she was and approaches the stuffed monster with interest she hadn't shown up to this point. She'll stand up on the toes of her feet and take a close look at the spot the monster was cut. "... Hmm..." She'll look at the size and shape of the cut before... Taking the smaller of her two blades, her katana, and partially removing the blade. She'll hold it up , looking between it and the cyclops. "Hmm..." Vesperia: "Well then," turning her attention to the cyclopean taxidermy, planting a finger on her cheek, "that explains the stuffing and the blade, but where did the skin come from? Such masterful work would surely have settled for nothing less than the most authentic materials possible!" Setsuna: Setsuna's blade may gleam a bit. It looks extremely sharp and well polished. Vesperia: "Do you think your blade sharp enough to contest a weapon of myth and legend, now?" the purple-haired young lady teases with a little smirk, stifling a giggle. "Well! I suppose this old one-eye's blade is in a sorry state at the moment, and it is always uplifting to see the new forge a path ahead of the old!" She snaps her fingers together even despite her evening gloves. Vesperia: (( That was expressed poorly. )) Vesperia: (( The blade that cut into the cyclops. )) Setsuna: "I'm wondering if I could have made a cut like that, yes. Or a better one. Even if my Ittoryu isn't strong enough to piece a monster like this, I could have made a slash like that..." Anikid9000: The slice still cut into the cyclops stuffing is faded but still left an impression of rugged edges and poor percesion, something made in the moment. Vesperia: "We will have to find you a good titan to fell in due time, Ms. Azaki." Vesperia approaches a bit too closely and lays a hand on Setsuna's back, pat-pat-patting. "This university will give us all opportunities for such heroics in the name of the march of progress, I am as certain as the stars are bright." Setsuna: "..." Setsuna considers asking why Vesperia keeps touching her, but keeps it to herself. She shuts the sword back into its sheath completely and puts the blade away. Vesperia: She promptly backs away from Setsuna, then faces the only man present. "Well then, my good professor! What else may we marvel at within the hour?" she eagerly asks, clasping her hands together and twiddling her thumbs. Setsuna: "I'm seeing a lot of strange things today..." Anikid9000: "Hehheh, well, I'm certainly glad you both seem to enjoy this Polyphemus, however, there are many more items of great historical sp-" before the large professor continues on and on, a much smaller woman also dressed in the same large lab coat as Challenger steps up to interrupt. "Bobbieeee, what you are doing here?" "Ah-wah, Randell, what are you doing here so early?" "Preparing the new exhitbit of yours, what about you?" she questions him in a cute but mocking matter. "Well, I'm simply giving a tour of the university to some of our more special students-" "Uh-huh, and you start with your little museum?" "Well.... yes." Vesperia: Vesperia's red eyes shimmer with glee, and the crystals all over her gown light up as her mouth curls into a wide grin. "Professor Randall, Professor Randall!" Vesperia waves both arms about frenetically and hops up and down on her stilettos. "It is me, Vesperia Lumina, the brightest star in the night sky! I have finally met you!" she greets in an overly excited manner. Setsuna: Setsuna wonders if extrordinary plainess constitutes special. She'll turn to the new woman and wonder why the fuck she has a bulge in her pants. The black haired girl doesn't have any enthusiastic introduction like Vesperia, and only gives a quiet introduction that might go completely unheard. "Azaki Setsuna..." Vesperia: Then, as if someone flipped a switch, the young lady with the drill hair blinks thrice, and her demeanor immediately calms down. She blushes in shame a bit, then pulls her face away, sucking on her index finger. "Errr... what I meant to say is that it is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance, Professor Randall," awkwardly curtsying, grasping onto one of the great jewels on her dres. Setsuna: "... Is there any particular reason you seem embarrassed to introduce yourself like that to her but not the rest of us?" Vesperia: "Yes, it is actually a very important reason! Truly crucial indeed!" Vesperia answers all cryptically, tracing circles in the air. "But, err, what I am truly attempting to convey is that... Professor Randall here is... well, a most curious person?" She places her index finger back in her mouth again, clearly struggling for words. Setsuna: "She doesn't seem that special to me..." Ukumari: The bear carrying the snoozing Ukumari stares at the Professor with a curious look, as if even its natural perception couldn't tell what was going on with her pants. Setsuna: "..." Setsuna tries to share a glance with the bear. Anikid9000: Ranall is taken quite aback by this grand introduction, blushing arkwardly as she tries to respond. "O-oh, hello there, ehhh... My name is Joan Randell, I deal with the Akashics and the occult, while Challenger here deals with dusty rocks and old bones." Setsuna: "Nice to meet you. I deal with cutting things." Vesperia: Vesperia's own eyes trace the direction of Setsuna and Ukumari's gazes, before she tilts her head and tugs at the hem of her opulent dress. "... Is it so wrong for a woman to wear pants rather than a skirt? Is that why you find Professor Randall here so fascinating...?" Her tone of voice sounds as if she is trying to project her own interest in the professor lady towards the other two girls. Ukumari: The pantless bear turns towards Vesperia with a confused grunt and stare. Setsuna: "I don't really care what a person wears. I'd wear pants if someone bought me some. Or a suit." Setsuna: Later Setsuna will be seen wearing a zoot suit. Vesperia: "Err, in any event, Akashics is, in fact, the course I have signed up under!" the crystalline girl quickly speaks towards Randall. "But I imagine you will hardly be the only instructor I will be learning under. What other classes will the three of us be participating in together, if I might so curiously inquire?" Her gaze shifts back towards Ukumari and Setsuna. Anikid9000: "in fact, the professor here, though he doesn't want to admit it, has just recently helped me with an important find what we're just now setting up. If you wish to join me, you can follow me down to the occult ward." The short professor walks off, leaving Challenger annoyed. Vesperia: "Haha, we are off to directly assist our scholarly betters, and it has been less than an hour since we first set foot on this academy's grounds!" Vesperia pumps her fist upwards, and it glows with a varicolored light. "Truly, we are well on our way to mold ourselves into a new generation of minds most scholarly!" She begins to dash off to follow Randall. Setsuna: Setsuna is going to go over to the bear and lean over to him. She'll whisper into his ear and speak to him. His ear, yes. She's talking to the bear and doing so quietly as to not bother the sleeping girl on him. "That woman... You noticed that bulge in her shorts, right? She's hiding something... This needs investigating..."